In semiconductor conversion devices incoming radiation generates electron-hole pairs by transferring electrons from a valence band to a conduction band. The generated electron-hole pairs are separated according to their polarity and travel to the respective electrodes where they induce an electric current. The radiation conversion mechanism may be used in semiconductor radiation detectors, photovoltaic cells and photo-detectors. It is desirable to provide improved radiation conversion devices.